Shogun Akira
Shogun Akira (Literally meaning "Abandoned One") is one of the main characters in the roleplay Naruto: The Ones. Background The little brother of 'The Great Hero', Shogun surprisingly never grew up in the shadow of Toukashi like Sasuke had to before him. Instead, Toukashi tried his best to teach Shogun everything he knew in the hopes that he would lead a happy, self-obtained life of his own. His father loved Shogun as much as Toukashi, yet was concerned about how Toukashi was 'going about' teaching Shogun in the ways of the shinobi. Sometimes, Toukashi would just thrust Shogun into fights with other kids, although he always won, Toukashi began to see what he was doing wrong. He never got to correct his mistake however, since becoming a Jonin, Toukashi killed the ANBU squad SIGMA and Shogun was forced to watch as his life crumbled around him, not knowing that he was cause of all this. Personality As a young child (Post-Great War) was always on the verge on breaking out in a smile, especially in the presence of his mentor, Tran Kirioa. After learning of his true origins, however, his heart grew with malice and evil, always hunger for power. With this came arrogance and a cocky attitude. Shogun never takes things seriously and enjoys messing around with people, even if it doesn't work. Beginning arc As a child, Shogun was discovered in front of the West Gate crawling along the road. A young couple found him and brought him inside Konoha to their home, where they loved him and cared for him. As he grew up, he began reading at a young age, where he learned the concept of Chakra Control quite early. He went to the Academy where he then excelled in all subjects, sometimes even surpassing his teachers. In his second year of the Academy he met Tran Kirioa, a gentle and loving Jonin who came from the Village of Lightning. Tran began to teach Shogun advanced Jutsu and soon, slowly began teaching him how to summon small creatures. Three years later, he graduated from the Academy and found that two Jonin were on a mission to Sunagakure, where he learned the names of the Jonin, Rein Battosai and Yuuki Tamura. Once he had met Yuuki, it was love at first sight for him; Yuuki did not feel the same. Traveling to Suna, they had met several shinobi, including the unsavory Sound shinobi name Yoroi Danji, and ended up dead by Yuuki's wrath. Soon after, Yuuki had introduced them to Daiki Oro who seemed nice and warm. But things weren't as they seemed; Daiki then turned out to be none other than Orochimaru, the vile Snake Sanin who had corrupted the minds of dozens. Shogun, who was weak when thinking about Yuuki, begged to be Orochimaru servant in order to be with Yuuki more. Yuuki, who had seen this emotion as weak, asked Orochimaru to severely punish him by breaking his left leg. He didn't give up however, as Rein had stored up a massive amount of chakra in order to heal Shogun to run. Sadly, he did for Rein's sake. Not wanting to interfere, Shogun arrived back at the hotel where they were staying and recuperated. He had learned a valuable lesson in this fight: never give into one's emotions. The Ones Arc Feeling like nothing had been accomplished, Shogun and Rein traveled back to Konoha without Yuuki. But a strange chakra had caught Shogun's attention; with Rein distracted, he found the one with the peculiar chakra and confronted him. Shogun discovered the man's name was Kagesame Hoshigaki, descendant of Kisame Hoshigaki and skilled shinobi from the Mist Village. Kagesame shocks Shogun by informing him that his older brother Toukashi Akira is alive and wants to meet him for the first time after nine years. Rein finally realizes that Shogun is up to no good, and hurries to meet him as soon as possible to stop him from possibly making the worst mistake of his life. It was too late however, that Kagesame had already persuaded the young shinobi into the lake, where Rein had tried to reason with him. Quote from Shogun Akira "I don't care. He may be different than what I had envisioned... but he's still my brother and I want to see him." End Quote Rein tried once again to stop them, but only that time by force. Showing a plentiful display of power, Kagesame defeated Rein easily and began his signature Jutsu: Water Style: Whale Explosion Jutsu. Soon after they vanished from the Leaf, they appeared in the Forest of Mist where it was then Shogun was about to reunite with his brother. Feeling a flood of emotions upon seeing his brother, he began to catch up like family should. But that happiness soon turned to hate as Toukashi told him of the Leaf's involvement for the death of his parents. Hearing this, Shogun vowed to never return to Konoha permanently until he found a way to become the strongest shinobi in the world. His brother began to help him realize that dream by training him under Sasuun Masodo, renown monk and professional ladies man, which can only be a bad combination. Toukashi taught Shogun to 'throw away' his emotions in the battlefield, which was said to make him a stronger shinobi in every way. Not realizing the exact message of what his brother had told him, he fought Kagesame and was brought to anger, which strangely shut down his chakra system and cut off his attack. Kagesame then explained to him that the only emotion he needs to succeed was calmness, which made him realize that his brother's advice wasn't false. Calming himself, Shogun charged again with a Chidori, and to his surprise the attack grew almost three times larger than when he was filled with anger. The training finished, Shogun venture back home and discovered Toukashi looking at various scrolls. When asked of the meaning of these, his brother unsealed his first memory lock, allowing him to see the true story of his origin. Seeing that his parents were murdered by ANBU Black Ops, he vowed vengeance for his parents and swore to never stay in the Leaf Village again. Corruption Arc Shortly after the discovery of Shogun's true past, true darkness began to reveal itself in his heart. Of course, Toukashi never really noticed the sudden change in his behavior. Toukashi then began to teach said shinobi Mei Hazuna, a powerful attack that would lend itself to him in many situations. Cleverness being shown in Shogun's thought process, he melded the Chidori and Mei Hazuna together, signifying the severance of connections he had with the people in Konoha. As his powers grew, so did the lust for new, stronger opponents to test them against. It was an insatiable hunger his brother blindly fed with an array of new jutsus and fighting styles. From this hunger came a plan, a twisted plan formed slowly in his arrogant mind. Something he knew he could accomplish, all he had too do was take his brother out of the picture. Training Arc First came the final stage of training, the test. Shogun's older brother, Toukashi, took him too a sacred place, the valley where the statue of the first Hokage stood, oppisite the statue of Madara Uchiha. Here, Toukashi changed himself into an ANBU and tipped of Konoha, who came quickly for the young One, with Tran in their ranks. It was that point when Shogun realised his brother had used a genjutsu, making Shogun look exactly like his brother. The ANBU and Tran attacked him and, without thinking, Shogun defeated them all and mortally wounded his old mentor and friend. Angered, he attacked his brother and their jutsus connected, nearly destroying the entire valley and injuring the brothers gravely. It was a day Shogun would never forget and a day he'd never forgive his brother for. Unbreakable Arc After returning to the village, Shogun was attacked by a young boy claiming to be the real Shogun Akira. This angered the real Shogun, who attacked the boy, defeating him easily with a chidori. It wasn't the end though, as the boys body regenerated and he attacked Shogun once again. It was a tough battle but thankfully Sasuun came and broke the unknown boys genjutsu and he was defeaten. Before Shogun applied the finishing blow, the boy told them his name was Naruto, he was the son of the Mizukage and he'd been sent to kill Shogun. The One of the Water didn't care about his name, but knew he could use someone who couldn't die. He took the boy as a minion, nicknaming him Unbreakable and training with him, eventually revealling his plan only too the boy. Invasion Arc After a few months of training, it was time for the Chuunin exams. In this time, Shogun had met with the onle survivor from the sand village, Kai, who joined his team. The three ventured too Konoha, where Shogun got Kyosuke to become their team leader so they could enter the exams. Before the second round of the exams, aceing the first, Shogun met with a mysterious guy named Shinjo, who revealed a few secrets that the young shinobi tried not too believe. Not long after this revelation was the leaf village attacked. Shogun and Kai rushed in and had no problem defeating the intruders, even helping out their temporary master, Kyosuke. But their attentions were stole by the sight of Tran battling with a monster. They rushed in but neither of them could break through the barrier that surrounded the fight, forcing Shogun and Kyosuke to watch their friend die. It was devastating for Shogun, watching a man he cared for be stricken down. It powered the fire in his heart and smothered it with darkness. It was a bad time for The One of the Water. After the invaders were defeated and driven back, Shogun, Kai and Unbreakable returned too the Mist village, where Shogun wasted no time in exacuting the current Mizukage and taking his seat of power. Only a few days after, did Shogun meet with an old friend, Abumi Inuzuka. Her appearance brought his heart a little peace, but that was gone quickly when their moment was interupted by Toukashi, telling his brother Tran was alive. Shogun dragged Toukashi deep into the forest then made him spit it out. It hurt, it couldn't be true and yet Toukashi wasn't a person who would lie. Shogun was ready too leave but he had one more task before hand, to get his brother out of the picture. His brother had a piece of his heart, that meant he could stop Shogun and he couldn't allow that. Shogun attacked but his brother activated the fourth stage of the Mei Hazuna, much to Shogun's surprise. That bothered him little however and he fought hard, the battle being a tough one but in the end, Shogun was the victor. He pumped chakra from his body then ignited it, blowing up his brother instantly and grinning, his brother was gone, no one could stop him now.